


Death

by Leavingfreedomandchoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavingfreedomandchoice/pseuds/Leavingfreedomandchoice





	Death

He never feared Death

Never had the absence of life worried him

There were times when he even thought it best

If just to see what it was like behind that silver veil

To stay this time

But now

With his fallen angel lying before him

He had never feared death more


End file.
